Essence of Blackthorn
by Unleashed111
Summary: The Essence of Blackthorn is a person with an amazing power to control Blackthorn. But Blackthorn has not be taking care of them. So the Dragon Spirit will send one more Essence of Blackthorn if they die, before being discovered, Blackthorn will be destroyed. But no one knows who this person is yet.
1. The Essence

A storm thundered over head and the grey swirling clouds rumbled. Deep in a cave stood a man near what looks to be a shrine. He was calling out to the spirit of the dragons. They entrusted him with a vision. The smoky grey cleared from his mind and a bright vision appeared. It was of people dying of the same cause, a dragon fang stabbed into them, over and over. There was then of a child being born, the child was also killed and then the whole town of Blackthorn was destroyed. This vision was a warning, there were powerful people in the past who could control Blackthorn's weather and dragons amazingly. They also were immortal unless killed ironically a dragon fang dipped in dragon blood that was infected with pokerus. Pokerus was extremely rare disease and not a lot was known about it. These people were called the Essence of Blackthorn. The vision was a warning they would send one more Essence and if they were killed Blackthorn would be destroyed. The child also could live out their life and die if not found, they only gain immortality after they realized that they are the Essence. They will then wield amazing power and strength. The man stood and asked a nearby boy, "Call in my grandson."

The boy nodded and walked away. The man walked into the shrine and waited for his red-headed grandson so arrive. It only took a short while before he appeared. The red-head came over and kneeled in front of him.

"You called grandfather?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. I have been in trusted with a vision, of the Essence. One more is to be send if failed it be found or protected Blackthorn will be destroyed." Grandfather said softly.

"What! We cannot let that happen! Did it tell you when the child is to be born?" The red-head exclaimed.

"Slow down young Lance! No the vision did not tell me, for all we know is that the child is already born." Grandfather snapped.

Lance bowed his head, and started to head out the door.

"Lance!" Lance turned at the sound of his name. "We must not fail but keep this between us, search hard Lance. And be safe."

Lance nodded and hurried out the door. The grandfather stayed in the shrine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clair!" They all exclaimed.

The Blackthorn gym leader in jumped in front of a thunder bolt to protect her Dratini. As the bright yellow shocked though her body the sky grew dark and Dratini began to evolve. As the thunderbolt died so did the clouds and Dratini finished evolving into a Dragonair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hundreds of miles away Lance felt something shift in the spirit. He ran out the door and hurried off to Blackthorn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Rocket was sent blasting away at top speed and everyone was safe. Dragonair was about to move on down stream when they heard a voice. They turning to see a big Dragonite and a familiar bright red-head.

"Lance!" Both Clair and Ash shouted.

They looked at each other with confusion. Lance jumped off and gave Clair a big hug and Ash a hello.

"I have a feeling something has changed in the spirit." Lance said more seriously.

"Mmm, and?" Clair asked.

"I believe that the Essence of Blackthorn is found." Lance said evenly.

Clair couldn't hold back her shocked look. Ash and the others were just confused. They started to walk back to Blackthorn as Lance explained about Grandfather's vision and what the spirit was.

"It's too bad your grandfather died, Lance." Ash said quietly.

"Hmmm, we need to find this person, who caused a shift." Lance seemed so busy that he ignored Ash's comment.

"Did you guys see anything weird with the weather or any of the dragons, like a sudden storm or evolution. Before I arrived?" Lance asked.

"Well err yes Lance we did." Ash said.

"Really! Well do you know who it could have been?" Lance said excitedly.

"Clair." Ash said.

All eyes turned to Clair who had wandered off not interested in Lance's ranting and worrying.


	2. Team Rocket Enters

**I am so busy with school it's not even funny. I am done with school next Monday so yay.**

"Wait, let me get this strait. Clair was hit by thunderbolt and the sky got dark then her dratini started to evolve?" Lance repeated.

"Yes, that's what happened." Ash confirmed.

Lance looked back over to Clair, who was taking care of her dragonair. He sighed dejectedly, he hoped it would be him so that he could really make sure that nothing bad would happen oppose someone who was weaker and couldn't take care of themselves as well. But then again Clair was strong.

"what's the Essence of Blackthorn again?" Ash interrupted.

"The Essence of Blackthorn were powerful people who could control Blackthorn's weather and dragons. They are immortal unless killed by a dragon fang dipped in dragon blood that was infected with pokerus. They only gain all of this power when they learn they are the Essence. They have enough when they are born to let others see they are different and label them as the Essence." Lance explained once again.

"Then if we tell Clair then she would be come immortal. Stuck at her current age?" Brock asked.

"Yes that's what's said." Lance replied halfheartedly.

"Then we should tell her?" Misty questioned.

Lance nodded slowly and started to walk over to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was recording the whole thing and sending it live to Team Rocket HQ. Giovanni grinned he found his next project, Project: Dragon Warrior. This was going to be great for him. But first he had to get his good agents over there. He would need to distract Lance from telling Clair, he needed her to be clean coming over. Then he would tell her and trace the energy signature that would make her immortal and use those powers to control the legendary dragon pokemon. Yes this will come together nicely. He pressed a button on his desk.

"Cassidy and Booth, you have a mission."

He grinned, very soon he would have an army of dragons. But first to distract Lance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clair?" Lance asked timidly.

Clair turned around and looked at him intensely.

"I found who the Essence is…" Lance trailed off. He could feel cool blue is eyes digging into his soul.

"Well?" Clair said impatiently.

Lance opened his mouth but then his pokegear rang.

"Yes this is Lance." Lance answered.

"Lance we need you fast it's bad! Team Rocket is attacking the science lab in Violet City, we need you fast!"

Lance hurried off he could tell Clair later but now he has to go fast.

"Ash, don't tell Clair anything. It's important that I tell her, so please don't." Lance said as he bushed by Ash.

In a few moments he was gone. Clair had made her way up to Ash and his friends.

"So do you guys know who it is?" Clair asked.

"Nope he didn't say." Ash said quickly.

It received confused looks from Misty and Brock but they didn't push it. They headed into Blackthorn to eat dinner at Clair's house. She cooked it all her self and it was very good and fun until the awkward question came up.

"Hey, Clair are you and Lance in love?" Brock asked lovingly.

"Umm, I love him but not in love with him." Clair seemed taken back by the personal question.

"Clair don't listen to him. He's crazy with love sometimes." Misty dragged Brock away as he blubbered about marriage and roses.

"But it's true you see me and Lance have a secret but we don't tell a lot of people, but you seem trust worthy. You see me and Lance are-" Clair was cut off by a loud metal machine coming tearing through.

It was huge, metal and had a big red R on it. Which only means one thing… Team Rocket has come to town. Two figures stood at top shouting something they couldn't hear. When the smoke cleared around them it reveled a golden haired girl and a teal hair boy.

" Cassidy! And Boof!" Ash shouted.

"The name is BUTCH!" Butch shouted angrily.

"Surrender! We only want the gym leader. If you refuse then be destroy you Blackthorn city." Cassidy shouted.

Clair was torn, she wanted to save Blackthorn but she couldn't just surrender.


	3. Abduction!

**Sorry this is so short but I have had a very busy week and am taking a 5 day vacation so yeah super sorry!**

Lance landed in Violet city and rushed into the science lab. Dragonite followed behind him there were fires and the whole place was destroyed. He was about to run forwards when a large bird flew down. He recognized it, it was Falkner's pokemon! Where was that boy though? The bird seemed to beckon him, so he followed they made it to the roof of the lab and all 35 grunts were standing there with Falkner at their feet. He let out an angry growl. One of the grunts spoke to him.

"Chose, either us or your fellow gym leader."

With that remark he tossed Falkner off the roof like he was nothing, and they jumped onto the ladders that came down from their ships. Lance sprang into action, jumping onto dragonite he soared downwards to save Falkner. Once he was safe Team Rocket was long gone. He failed. Falkner began to stir, Lance walked over to him.

"What did they take?" Lance asked.

"A power amplifier, it can amplify any power that is put in it." Falkner clutched his head in pain.

Lance picked him up carefully and placed him in the care of the medics. What does Team Rocket need a power amp for? Never mind that he needs to tell Clair her rightful position as the Essence. He began to fly off when his pokegear beeped. It was Clair!

"Hello?" he responded.

"Lance! Quick Team Rocket is attacking Blackthorn! We need you help us!" Clair wailed.

She was sobbing and in the background Blackthorn was on fire. Right! It worked both ways if Blackthorn suffers then so does the essence!

"Clair! Does your head hurt? Do you feel any pain?" lance demaned.

"My head hurts so bad! Quick Lance we need you!" the message was cut.

Lance jumped onto dragonite and flew off. When he arrived the metal monster was still causing pain and destruction. He flew to Clair like a homing beacon. There she was still fighting strong but Team Rocket was stronger. Before he could get to he she they took her and disappeared into the smoke caused by the fires. They must have known something was up. Something special about her, but what? Only Ash and him knew that she was the essence. So it was for something else? They did have another secret but it was kept a secret so that something like this would not happen! How could he be so stupid. It's all his fault. First things first, find Ash. That was easy he came running right up to him apologizing that he let them take Clair so easily. But he was lost in his own thoughts. His mind then jumped right tell the city about the essence and what was going on is a start. He jumped up on dragonite and shouted.

"Everybody met us in the park!"

Sure enough they all followed.

"There are things to be said. First they kidnapped Clair,"

A mummer shifted with in the crowd.

"Next Clair is also the Essence of Blackthorn but she doesn't know this and Team Rocket couldn't either! We only learned this a few hours ago."

The crowd was in a riot.

"Everyone listen go home and clean up I need to rescue Clair. Ash and friends, with me!"

Lance flew off along with Ash, Brock, and Misty. But first he needed to announce something on TV. Then off to Team Rocket HQ.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, the girl has be captured and sedated. Would you like to see her?"

"Send her in and please start the project now."

This was all going to plan, maybe even defeat Lance. After all Clair and him are very close. Yes she will crush him when they are finished, it will break his little heart. That's why you can never a love. Let's see what the news has to say about this. He picked up the remote and turned on the news. Lance was on.

"That's correct, Clair not my lover. Heck no! That's just Awkward! We grew up in the same house. Me and Clair are cousins. We never told anyone so that it could not be used against us but Team Rocket found out to how."

Giovanni turned off the TV. This was rich Lance though that he abducted her because they were cousins? He's not that smart maybe, though this is new to him. This will be a shock to him to find out they know she's the Essence. Lance shall fall and Team Rocket will rise!

**I put this together quickly so it may not be very well edited.**


	4. Team Rocket HQ

"Lance! Do you know where you're going?" Ash yelled.

"I have a good idea of where they might be!" Lance shouted back.

hey were flying across Johto on the back of dragonite, searching for Team Rocket's HQ. They were having little luck, no building was in sight that might be the Team Rocket HQ. Lance had no idea where they were going but he had an idea that Team Rocket might be around Blackthorn, because how could they move a huge robot around Johto without anyone noticing. The wind whipped around their faces as Lance decided to look around Blackthorn again. They soared close to the ground, then they spotted it, a large round spot of dirt, too round to be natural. As they got closer they saw a R in the dirt.

"Over there! Do you see the R?" Ash yelled happily.

"That took long enough!" Lance cheered.

That was it Team Rocket hide it well this time, and underground base, how clever. Yet stupid for making a R in the dirt. Landing they examined it closely no marks of any entrance, Lance was about to move closer when a whirling sound came from above. Down came a large plane, the ground rumbled and opened allowing the plane inside.

"Now, time to be quiet," Lance said softly.

As Lance jumped inside, he beaconed Ash, Brock, and Misty to follow. They jumped in the hole to find a large hanger. There were many crates and people walking around, it would be difficult to get though without being seen. Time to go undercover! Lance hid behind a crate then grabbed a nearest grunt. Stealing his uniform, he looked like the real deal.

"Ash, I need you to find out as much as possible about what they plan to do with Clair, get caught if necessary. They wouldn't think much of tell some kids of their plans, especially if they are caught. I will free you don't worry!" Lance then hurried off.

Leaving Ash to his normal plans, Lance hurried down the hallways. He found himself in the cafeteria a great place to find information on the latest and greatest plans in Team Rocket history. He casually found a seat next to a group of grunts who were talking about a Project called Dragon Warrior, that caught Lance's ear.

"What's this dragon warrior project?" Lance asked calmly.

"You haven't heard!" One grunt exclaimed. "The boss has capture a gym leader, the dragon-type one. He says she's an essence or something like that. But the real reason it's the big talk is because she's a real pretty! The girls hate her but the boys drool all over her. She has a feisty spirit and oh boy you should see her!"

"Really? Could you take me there?" Lance asked calmly.

"Oh yeah it would be my pleasure." The grunt got up to leave and Lance followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Clair!" Ash demanded.

"Calm down Ash!" Brock said.

They were caught yet again. Giovanni looked at them and smile evilly.

"You want to see your precious Clair? Bring them to her, and when they understand there is no escape put them in the cells." Giovanni snapped coldly.

Ash and everyone was dragged away. Lead down hallways of dark and coldness. They made it to the cell. 20 grunts looked at them carefully and let them by. The grunts ID card was scanned and they were let in. they almost shouted when they saw Lance also inside, still undercover. He was with another grunt, several others were also tightly packed into the small room. The cage was made of glass and Clair had her hands chained above her head and feet chained below. Her head sagged to her chest. The whole glass chamber was connected to the stolen power amp. Then it all clicked, the power amp was stolen so that he would rush to the rescue and they kidnapped Clair then the power Clair gives off when she transforms will be amplified into something else as well, they will then control Clair and destroy the elite 4! It makes sense! Not realizing he said it out loud Lance stood there like nothing happened.

"Get him! That's Lance of the Elite Four!" the grunt shouted.

Realizing his mistake Lance started to panic, he was hopelessly out numbered and was bound to lose. Oh crap, he was in trouble now.


	5. The Essence is Born!

Lance sat with his ankle chained to the wall next to Ash and his friends. They were in the same room as Clair. Clair had also woken up at this time so she felt a little chatty.

"Lance! Do you know what is going on here?" Clair asked.

Lance knew he couldn't tell Clair she was the essence now other wise that would be giving Team Rocket just what they wanted. If Team Rocket told her there might be a chance she wouldn't believe them.

"Oh um, just hanging around… hehehe." Lance laughed nervously.

Clair looked at him disbelievingly. But he was saved when Giovanni enter. But also cursed.

"Well here we all are a happy family." Giovanni smiled coldly. "but let's get down to business."

He turned to Clair and eyed her.

"You missy are the legendary Essence of Blackthorn!" Giovanni smiled warmly.

For a split second Clair glowed a slight blue and the power amp meter went up slightly. But knowing Clair she didn't believe him. Lance himself was shocked that he came right out and told her like that.

"You're lying!"

"ahhh but I am not! You saw the blue glow no denying it you felt the power surge though you." Giovanni grinned mad with power lust.

Clair looked at him helplessly, it almost crushed his heart. He made his choice. He need to tell her. They already has some of the power therefore able to analyze it. But if all the power was to come at once then it might overload the system.

"Yes Clair, there is no denying it… you are the Essence of Blackthorn." Lance said numbly.

Clair's eyes glowed with acceptance, she understood the burden she would be acquiring. The blue glow increased, and with a sudden surge burned brightly. Breaking the glass around the case as well as the power amp. The lab where they where studying the power was sent into critical. The glow faded and Clair stood freed from her chains. Team Rocket did not realize how powerful the power would be. Clair was free and going though a emotion change. You see when they change they got though a slight personality change. They remember everything but they would change. Right now she could go either way but she had her memories, and she knew that Team Rocket was evil. Their plan would have never worked. She wouldn't ever join them. She looked at everyone around her. They were mostly unconscious but Lance and Ash where barely awake. Her first priority was to get Lance and everyone out of here. Concentrating she called Lance's and her dragon pokemon to her. Soaring on Dragonite she made it back to Blackthorn and once they were safe, she turned to finish Team Rocket off. The police made it to the HQ faster though. Taking care of the rest, but there were a few who got away along with Giovanni. Team Rocket is in their last days. But now it is time to figure out what kind of person Clair is. She felt different and was ready for different things. Her new life will last forever…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yes sir we where able to grab some of the lab data. We will be able to analyze all of it now." the grunt said.

"very good," Givanni grin.

Game On.


End file.
